1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine having a damper-supporter, and more particularly, to a washing machine having a damper-supporter capable of preventing vibration of a tub from being transmitted to an outer case through a damper.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a washing machine comprises an outer case having a receiving space therein, a tub received in the outer case, and a washing tub rotatably installed in the tub. The tub is provided with a damper for reducing vibration generated when the washing tub is driven.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the related art washing machine comprises an outer case 10 having a receiving space therein, a tub 30 installed in the outer case 10, a washing tub 40 rotatably installed in the tub 30, and a supporting spring 51 and a damper 53 for respectively supporting the tub 30 at upper and lower sides of the tub 30. The damper 53 is constructed in three so as to support the tub 30 at three points.
The outer case 10 includes a base 11 arranged at a lower side and having a rectangular plate shape, and a cabinet 21 arranged at an upper side of the base 11 and forming a receiving space of a rectangular parallelepiped shape together with the base 11. A spring supporting portion 23 connected to an upper end of the supporting spring 51 is formed at an inner upper portion of the cabinet 21.
A leg 18 for supporting the base 11 from a floor surface is installed at each corner of the base 11. The leg 18 has a bar shape, and is provided with a male screw portion 19 at an outer surface thereof. A foot portion 20 contacting the floor surface is formed at a lower end of the leg 18. A female screw portion 13 screw-coupled to the male screw portion 19 is formed at the base 11. A plurality of damper coupling portions 15 are formed below the base 11 with facing to each other. A lower end of each damper 53 is coupled to each damper coupling portion 15 by a coupling member 35 such as a bolt, etc.
The tub 30 has a cylindrical shape having one opened side. The washing tub 40 is rotatably installed in the tub 30. The washing tub 40 has a cylindrical shape having one opened side, and is provided with a plurality of dehydration holes 41 penetratingly formed at a circumferential surface thereof. A plurality of lifts 43 for upwardly moving laundry are provided in the washing tub 40.
A spring connecting portion 31 connected to a lower end of the supporting spring 51 is formed at an outer upper portion of the tub 30. A damper coupling portion 33 for coupling the damper 53 is formed at an outer lower portion of the tub 30. An upper end of the damper 53 of which lower end is connected to the base 11 is coupled to each damper coupling portion 33 by a coupling member 35 such as a bolt, etc.
However, in the related art washing machine, when the washing tub 40 is driven, vibration of the tub 30 is transmitted to the base 11 through the damper 53 and the damper coupling portions 33 and 15. Accordingly, the base 11 and the cabinet 21 coupled to each other are vibrated, resulting in position deviation, a short lifespan, and a mal-operation of inner components. Accordingly, the washing machine has a degraded reliability, and causes noise.